Buildings and other structures are commonly built with masonry units that are stacked upon one another to provide a structural foundation upon which various other aspects of the building can be attached and supported. These masonry walls typically include a modular system of generally concrete or earthen modular units that are stacked in a predefined pattern and typically held together with mortar or another cement-based material.